


Revenge is Ice-Cream (It's Sweet and Cold)

by thatfuckingfang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Everyone is kinda OOC, Gen, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Team Cap bashing, Team as Family, Written to Prove A Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfuckingfang/pseuds/thatfuckingfang
Summary: Tony realises that The Avengers weren't what he needed. The Protectors are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [The Protectors](https://www.archiveofourown.org/series/566912) by SailorChibi!

"Tony? Are you in here?"  
"Boss?"  
"Tones, come on man. Not good."  
They stumble upon him in the corner. Exposed.

Vulnerable.

He doesn't move. Doesn't acknowledge them. "FRIDAY? What are his vitals?" Rhodey asks.

"I-I don't know, Colonel. His suit has been offline for over 12 hours. At best I can make predictions and guesses. They will not be very accurate, I'm afraid." Her sad Irish lilt burns through their hearts. FRIDAY should never be uncertain of whether or not Tony is okay. Her prime directive is his protection. She must be tearing herself apart, calculating and re-calculating his potential vitals.

Vision gently kneels down and gathers Tony into his arms. "We must get him to the Quinjet so Dr. Cho can run more accurate tests. Then we will get him home."

"And revenge after?" Rhodey can hear the bloodlust in FRIDAY's voice, as well as the concern for Tony's well-being.

Rhodey nods, "Revenge after."

\------------

Six weeks. Six weeks to recover from the hypothermia that could have been easily fatal. Pepper's decision to give him Extremis may not have been what he wanted, but it will save his life. And she knows he'll want to hunt Rogers himself. Tony's eyes slowly blink open. His mother's chocolate is now only around the edge of the iris, the rest transformed Extremis-blue.  
"Hey platypus," he rasps. "Next time, I'll take Vis with me."

"Promise?" Rhodey tries to joke, but it falls flat through his tears.

"Have I missed much?"

"Tony? Thank goodness you're okay!" Pepper walks in trying not too seem too excited. "Well, there goes my job-hunting."

"And here begins the head-hunting." FRIDAY mutters ominously from the speaker in the corner.

"Shall we then?" Tony joins back in after a beat. Good to know that St-Rogers won't live unpunished. Of course he'll help. "Where's the Spiderling? I feel almost, " Tony shudders, "responsible for the kid. I got him into this mess, I should at least stick around to see him out the other side safely."

Peter walks in with May and Ned just after Tony finishes. "Mr. Stark! You're awake! Are you alright? Are you in any pain? Do you feel okay? Am I asking too many questions?" Tony just smiles indulgently at the teen.  
"Peter, I'm alright, in no pain, feeling good, and you're fine. How about you? I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

May rolls up her sleeves. "Just because I understand why you called in Peter, doesn't mean I like it. However, you weren't expecting any violence, so I forgive you. You also gave him a better suit, so thank you. Now, what's the plan for the criminals? And don't try to tell me not to join in. I will ignore you entirely."  
Pepper nods in agreement with all of May's speech. "First, we find them. Then we destroy them legally. Afterwards, we give them to FRIDAY and let her do as she sees fit."

Tony looks around at all the blood thirsty people standing to protect him. He never thought he was worth love, let alone protection. Steve was everything Tony was supposed to be, but wasn't, and now these amazing people were ready to tear Rogers in two in the name of revenge on his behalf.

"They're in Wakanda, I saw T'Challa collect Barnes and Rogers from the base. They will have broken the others out of the Raft by now. So they'll all be in Wakanda. So time to call a certain kitty cat about the rouges." Tony nods decisively and starts to move out of his bed. "Pep? How long has it been? Since-"

"Six weeks, Tony. You've been sleeping for six weeks. After you came back we had to make a decision. And we chose Extremis, which took longer than expected to heal your injuries, internal and external. We aren't even sure if you're fully healed. You may end up needing the arc reactor after all. Even after removing it." Rhodey explains gently. May gasps, having not known what exactly had happened, nor how bad it was.

"No time to waste then. Let's get to it."

\--------------

"Jane? E-mail from Tony Stark, says he wants us in the Tower for sciencing. So he can help with the Aether after-effects."

"Darcy, we don't have the money to fly to New York instantly, just because Tony Stark wants to science." Darcy grins her Taser-wielding grin.

"He's sent us plane tickets, as well as saying that we only need to bring ourselves, and enough clothes etc. for a week stay. He'll get the rest for us, it says."

"Maybe he could strengthen your Taser, Darce."

Both grin, and move to their rooms.

\--------------

After six gruelling hours of packing, re-packing (and making sure Jane has packed clothes this time, not just science stuff) they head towards the airport. After landing, a car picks them up and takes them to Stark Tower.

"Welcome to the science, Dr. Foster and, of course, Miss Lewis. Your stuff will be taken to your rooms and we can begin the sciencing!" Tony excitedly tells them.

The Aether energy flows strongly through Jane for a moment, and the light above their heads explode, in a shower of sparks. "Sorry, I'll-"

"Not to worry, we'll sort that no problem. To the lab?"

\--------------

"Miss Van Dyne, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I understand you have connections to a certain size-changer?" Pepper, as usual, wastes no time on small talk.

"I have a similar suit, if that's what you're asking Miss Potts. The technology is not for sale or copying. Mr Stark-"

"Mr Stark has no interest in your suits or tech. He has plenty of his own. We were wondering if you knew anyone who knows an ant?"

"Why would I tell you?" Hope leans forward, hoping to throw Pepper off-guard.

"Because I have solid information that they are in danger." Pepper leans forward as well, more threatening with her pale orange glow. "Ross is on a man-hunt, and he is getting desperate. And, as both you and I know all too well, when powerful men become desperate, they become stupid. He wants the rouges hurt. And he doesn't care what he has to do to achieve it."

"Yes there is. His daughter, ex-wife, and his ex-wife's husband. He's a cop, she's very good with a variety of weapons, the girl is very cute. Her pout is a weapon of mass manipulation." Hope leans back in her chair. She knew, _knew_ that Scott was an idiot, but this goes beyond usual.

\--------------

"I understand this is unprecedented, but we have no time to waste. Ross is on his way, and if we're still here, we may as well shoot each other for all the good we'll be to Cassie. Let's move!" Hope, tired of arguing in circles with Jim and Maggie, pulls out her most desperate card: threatening Cassie's safety. The arguments died on Maggie and Jim's tongues, and, as they frantically packed their most precious and unreplaceable items, Cassie was woken from her sleep.

Three A.M is no time for a six-year-old to be awake, but needs must. As Hope ran the Paxton-Langs to the airport, she saw in the rear-view four black SUVs converge on their house. "Take a good look, Jim, because that is what you wanted your daughter to be asleep for."

\-----------------

Knocking on the door at midnight is unusual. Especially if you live on a farm in the countryside. Especially if your husband is an international fugitive. Laura stood up, holding a pistol towards the door. Nate was asleep, as were Lila and Cooper.

Opening the door, Laura saw one man standing outside, looking away from the house, and out over the farmland. "Mr Stark?"

"Mrs Barton, good to see you. I need you to get your children and get out of here. Whether that's to a safe house, if you have any viable and non-compromised, or to Stark Tower. Get out of here. Tonight. Your children may not survive to sunrise if you ignore me now. Ross is on his way to capture you all."

Damn Clint. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell. He never should have answered Roger's call. So what if Wanda _needed_ him? She's an adult, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel aren't. They needed him more.

"Can you get us to your Tower within the next ten minutes?"

Tony nods, and walks into the house. "The kids might need waking up, though. Pack themselves bags and know what's happening." Laura nods.  
Laura nods sadly. Damn Clint, forcing her to do this.

She goes into the bathroom just off her and Clint's room. Reaching under the sink, she pops out a hidden compartment. The sedative was in liquid form, odourless, tasteless and safe for new-borns. Damn him. She rubs a little into Nate's gums and looked at Tony. "He won't cry this way."

As they come away from the house, a light appears in the sky. They run to the Quinjet, the kids keeping pace, thanks to adrenalin and the speed of youth. The light comes closer, and it becomes clearer that it is a helicopter.

Ross.

They manage to escape, silently, subtly.

\-----------------

Pepper greets them on the roof of the Tower. "You'll be staying on the thirty-fourth floor. It was Clint's, and I had seen some pictures of the family there. If it isn't to your tastes, we can redecorate, or you can move if you'd prefer."

How much kindness can a pair of strangers show? Clearly more than Laura had bargained for. She'd housed Tony, true enough, but they didn't really interact very much. Pepper, she'd never even met, yet she was offering to move them in case they didn't like the décor.

\-----------------

The CIA offices in New York are unassuming and plain. Why would anyone worth knowing spend time there?

Sharon Carter walks into her office to see her 'cousin' lounging on her chair. "They're no more comfortable than the ones at SHIELD, you know."

"The ones at the Tower are luxurious. Shar, you wouldn't happen to have seen an agent running around? Goes by Agent 13 sometimes?"

"I heard she made some stupid mistakes. Why'd you want her?" Sharon looks down feeling shame rise in her.

"Everyone does, Shar. I want to make her part of my team. If she says no, I'll leave her alone. If she says yes, she'd be welcome to stay at the Tower permanently." Tony knows he's bribing her. If it works, it works. If not, he'll apologise. "She can have all the time she needs to think it over, but you and I know she doesn't belong here. The CIA is wasted on someone of her skill level."

"I'll pass on the message."

Before the end of that day, Sharon had turned in her official resignation and left her gun and badge on the desk that was no longer hers. She left, feeling freer than she had since that kiss.

\-----------------

When the Asgardians arrive, Tony isn't sure what to do or feel. The girls decide for him. They are angry.

They are angry that the last interaction Tony had had with an Asgardian had been Thor's hand around his throat, holding him in mid-air. They're angry that he wakes up, still screaming from the memories of the wormhole, and Wanda's vision, and Steve attacking him, and, and, and.

An unfamiliar figure approaches first. Cloaked, with a deep hood casting a shadow over their face. Facing Tony, they say solemnly, "I apologise on behalf of Loki, for his actions against you. His mind was not his own, but that is no excuse. I apologise on behalf of Thor, he knows now that violence is not the answer. Talking and understanding should be his first reaction." The cloak turns to Jane. "I apologise on behalf of Thor, he should have done more. He should have told you when he left Earth, and told you when he returned. I apologise on behalf of Loki, he should not have threatened your hometown with the Destroyer, nor should he have tried to harm your friends." Bowing deeply, the figure asks, "Do you see fit to forgive them? They have vowed not to set foot on Earth until you do, to cause you less pain."

" So long as they know not to harm me and mine, we will not harm you and your people." Pepper says to the hooded person.

"My apologies, but who are you?" Tony asks, curious but polite.

"I am Sigyn, mother of Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Hel, Narfi and Váli."  
Peter turns to Ned, "Aren't those Loki's children?"  
"Dude, you are such a nerd." Ned replies.

"You're correct, young spider. Loki is my husband and Consort, the father of my children." Sigyn removes her hood, revealing her face. She holds no particular beauty, yet it is lit with the love in her eyes for her husband and children.

Tony asks, "Forgive me if this is rude, but aren't your children dead?"

Pepper hits him.

"Yes and no. Fenrir was killed in battle under the control of another. Jörmungandr was tortured and later killed by Thanos, the Mad Titan. Hel was sent far away, so that she may never be found. She is probably dead. Narfi and Váli were killed and have been reborn here, on Earth."

Loki and Thor step out of the ship, towards Tony, Pepper and the others. They walk hesitantly, stooping either side of Sigyn. "We pledge our swords to be against your enemies, our shields to protect you from every blow and our power to be at your service. May our vow be our truth." With their vow, heavy magic settles in around them, sinking into each person present.

"Welcome to the Protectors, then." May steps forward, extending an arm to their new allies. "I am May, I care for everyone. You know Tony, he provides the tech, and experience of what _doesn't_ work. Pepper is our firepower, both in and out of her suit. Darcy, you know wields handheld lightning, and will use it on anyone. Jane holds the Aether, as you should know. She's very volatile when angry. Jim is our up close hand-to-hand expert. Maggie holds a lot of anger and is always willing to patch anyone up. Laura is our sniper, and is much better than her ex-husband ever was. Sharon is our weapons expert, and would do absolutely anything for any of us. All of us would."

Thor, Loki and Sigyn nod. "It would be an honour to fight with such a family by our side. Tell me, how could one trap a panther?"

\-----------------

T'Challa paces nervously in his office. Shuri looks on, amused at his worry, but also worrying herself. She wonders what it is that Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries could possibly want with Wakanda, especially since there are rumors about that Dr Stark himself is in recovery. Why would the CEO come all the way to them for no good reason? They must have found out about the rogues.

Oh no. The rogues. What are they going to do when they hear Miss Potts is coming here? Will they stay out of the way like sensible people? Not likely, as they not staying out of the way was the reason they were in Wakanda in the first place. 

What now? T'Challa thinks to himself. Ms Potts hadn't told them when she would be arriving, only that it would be soon, and she wouldn't be alone. Who will she bring with her? Would they be peaceful? Will Wakanda be outed as the hiding place of the Rouges?

\----------------

Tony steps off the plane, Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Hope, Jim, Maggie, Laura, Sharon, Sigyn, Loki, Thor, May, Peter, Ned, Vision and Rhodey behind him. T'Challa, Shuri and the Dora Milaje look on in surprise at the show of strength.

"There was an idea, you should know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. A pretty speech for sure, but the idea changed. You see, kitty-cat, the Avengers were never a team. What team leaves members excluded from the inside? What team leaves members behind in an environment there was no realistic hope they could survive in? No realistic hope they would be rescued? Not a team, that's for certain. No team would do that. So we changed the team. Meet the Protectors. They fight, so vengeance is never necessary. The Avengers were a response team at best. At realistic levels, they were a mess. The Protectors exist to step up, beyond duty or world-saving. They are your friendly, neighbourhood heroes." Tony gestures to the palace. "And they've come to show the ex-Avengers why you shouldn't mess with the people they care about. May we come in?"

Oh no.


	2. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!

To everyone who read and liked this stupid thing; thanks!

To all the commenters who asked for more - thank you, but in case you couldn't tell I have no inspiration to take this any further. I feel that where I left it was a good end point for the story I wrote. I only wrote it to prove a point to a friend, then posted it in case one or two people liked it. The response has been amazing, but I won't continue this story unless I feel I have something I want to add.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
